you like who?
by Aoi-Mizu
Summary: Lavender and Parvati manage to pull some elusive information out of Hermione. Just who does she fancy?


_A/N: so fremione is golden and I love it. Set halfway through Hermione's 2_ _nd_ _year and Fred's 4_ _th_ _._

Hermione glanced up over the top of her novel, a recent book that had come in the mail from her parents. They were always good about fulfilling her requests for new books from the Muggle world that she wanted to read. But her attention was on Lavender and Parvati for the moment, not the book she was halfway through with.

She had been roommates with the other two girls for a good year and a half by this point and she'd had plenty of time to become friends. Even though they had quite a few differences between all of them, they usually got on alright.

While Hermione was more than happy to spend her time in their dorm doing homework or reading, Lavendar and Parvati could often be found reading through the latest issue of Witch Weekly or gossiping just a bit. But right now, they were going over Parvati's latest crush. Or rather Lavender was trying to wheedle it out of the other girl.

"Parvati, just tell me!" Lavender said. "It can't be that bad."

Parvati shifted on the end of her bed, biting at the corner of her lip. "Well… I sort of like Neville quite a bit."

"Neville Longbottom?" Lavender asked. It wasn't in a mean way either, just surprise.

Parvati nodded. "Yeah, Neville Longbottom."

Hermione's eyebrows quirked up in surprise herself. She hadn't ever thought that Parvati would like Neville in that way. Especially considering how little time they'd ever spent together outside of shared classes.

"Wow." Lavender said. "That's kind of adorable."

Parvati bit at her lip again as she looked away from the bright smile that had bloomed on Lavender's face. She didn't particularly want to go into a lot of detail about the budding (read: major) crush she had on Neville by this point. She caught sight of Hermione peering over the top of her book, perking up a bit.

"What about you Hermione?"

Lavender turned her gaze almost instantly towards the third girl, eyes sparkling with hard intention.

"Me?" Hermione asked, setting her book down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah! Any crushes we should know about?" Lavender asked. "Hmm… maybe on Harry or Ron? Padma?"

Hermione's face lit up red as Lavender spoke, not expecting the interrogation to suddenly be turned on her.

Parvati leaned forward, relieved to have Lavender's attention shifted away from her. "If you like Padma, you'll have to get the talk from me first!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't really like anyone right now." she said. Though the bright flush across her face certainly said otherwise.

Lavender hummed thoughtfully as she studied Hermione. "Harry?" she asked.

Hermione vehemently shook her head. "No."

"Ron?"

"No." A hand brushed through her hair.

"Ohh, I think so!"

Hermione once more shook her head with a pointed look towards Lavender. "Definitely not."

Parvati hopped off her bed and perched herself just at the foot of Hermione's own. It might not be Ron after all. But one of the Weasley's for sure. "So if it's not Ron, maybe Percy?" she tried.

Percy might make sense. He was bookish and a stickler for the rules, practically losing his mind over how his brothers ignored all of them. But he was also way older than them. Parvati didn't think Hermione would fancy someone so much older.

"Not Percy." Hermione said. "It's no one. I don't like anybody."

Lavender clapped her hands as an idea struck her. "One of the twins!"

Parvati let out a loud laugh. "It can't be one of the twins. Hermione definitely wouldn't like-like one of the twins." There was no possible way.

But again, the bright blush that peppered across Hermione's whole face betrayed her.

"Now you have to tell us which one." Parvati said. Who would have thought that Hermione Granger, bookworm and teacher pet, would have a crush on one of the top pranksters in the school!

Hermione shook her head, frizzy curls falling out of the bun she'd put her hair up into earlier in the evening. Her two detective roommates were far too observant and she didn't like it. At all.

"Please? We won't tell anyone, it's just all in fun." Parvati urged.

Hermione remained quiet, eyes trailing longingly to her book. Oh, if only she had continued reading as opposed to focusing in on the other girls' conversation earlier. She could have avoided this entire situation.

She mumbled something out that the two girls couldn't quite catch. "What?" Lavender asked.

"I sort of fancy Fred a bit." Hermione said louder.

Both girls shared a look between each other before looking back to the uncharacteristically embarrassed Hermione. So Fred Weasley. That was certainly interesting.

Hermione looked up, brushing the loose hair out of her face. "Oh no." she said. "Why do you two have those looks on your faces?"

Parvati and Lavender simultaneously shrugged. "No idea what you're talking about Hermione! This is how we always look." Parvati said. It was clear to both Parvati and Lavender what the other was thinking, how could they get Hermione and Fred to hang out even more than they did now.

Dating was certainly out of the question, considering how young they were. But there was certainly no reason they couldn't push the two together even more for that potential future romance. It might just be fun to play matchmaker for Hermione and Fred.


End file.
